dragonerafandomcom-20200213-history
Materials
There are 8 types of Materials which are needed to Evolve cards. Materials ' :' Pirate Coins Seashells Pirate Bags Corals Pearls Pirate Treasure Maps Pirate Treasure Chests Dragon Hearts With exception of Hearts, each of them can be of any colors - Red, Blue, Green, Golden or Purple. Coin, Bag, Map and Chest also can be Rainbow color. Pirate Coins Red Coin drops from quests Thrilling Friday, 3.Flame Isle - Flame Maiden Blue Coin drops from quests Thrilling Friday, 1.Water Isle - The Ocean Maiden Green Coin drops from quests Thrilling Friday, 2.Earth Isle - Flower Petals Golden Coin drops from quests Thrilling Friday, 4.Isle of Light - The Light Maiden Purple Coin drops from Thrilling Friday, 5.Isle of Dark - Call of Darkness Rainbow Coin drops from Thrilling Friday, 12.Town of Trials - Chaos on Street Seashells Red Seashell drops from 9. Wilidfire Village - The Pistoleer and Fun Wednesday Blue Seashell drops from quests Fun Wednesday, 7.Creek Village - Fresh Navy Green Seashell drops from quests Fun Wednesday, 8.Meadow Village - Pride of the Young Fencer Golden Seashell drops from quests Fun Wednesday, 10.Village of Glory - Golden Dreams Purple Seashell drops from quests Fun Wednesday, 11.Shadow Village - The Dark Defenders Pirate Bags Red Bag drops from 15. Flame Tower - Do Not Get Burned and Thriling Friday - Blaze Treasure Vault Blue Bag drops from 13. Aqua Tower - The Irresistible Song and Thrilling Friday - Frost Treasure Vault Green Bag drops from 14. Earth Tower - Rendezvous with Flower Fairies and Thrilling Friday - Earth Treasure Vault Golden Bag drops from quest Thrilling Friday, 16.HolyTower - The Butterfly Pixies Purple Bag drops from quest Thrilling Friday, 17.Shadow Tower - Beware of the Devil Woomen Rainbow Bag drops from quest Thrilling Friday, 22.Void Dragon Sea - Ruler of Northern Seas Corals Red Coral drops from quests Fun Wednesday - Seabed Blaze Town, 21.Fire Dragon Sea - Gateway to Hell Blue Coral drops from quests Fun Wednesday - Seabed Frost Town, 19.Ice Dragon Sea - Demonic Whisper & Sailing at Dusk Green Coral drops from quests Fun Wednesday - Seabed Earth Town, 20.Wood Dragon Sea Golden Coral drops from quests Fun Wednesday - Seabed Frost Town - Difficult, 20.Wood Dragon Sea - Ruler of the Eastern Sea, 21.Fire Dragon Sea - The Immortal Plant Purple Coral drops from quests Fun Wednesday - Seabed Earth Town - Difficult, 19.Ice Dragon Sea - Ruler of Western Sea, 21.Fire Dragon Sea - Ruler of Southern Sea Pearls Red Pearl drops from 31. Magma Town - A Celebration of Flames and Fun Wednesday - Seabed Blaze Town Blue Pearl drops from Fun Wednesday and 29. Mirage Town - The Menacing Sea Monsters Green Pearl drops from Fun Wednesday and 30. Wickwood Town - Village Bloodshed Gold Pearl drops from Fun Wednesday and 32. Starshard Town - A Warm Welcome, Alice Dream World Purple Pearl drops from Fun Wednesday and 33. Ghost Town - An Interrupded Dream Rainbow Pearl drops from Fun Wednesday - Seabed Blaze Town Pirate Treasure Maps Red Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Blaze Field Blue Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Frost Field Green Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Earth Field Golden Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Void Field Purple Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Void Field Rainbow Map drops from Lucky Tuesday - Void Field (Golden Chest) Pirate Treasure Chests Red Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 25.Temple of Blaze - The Tough Warrior Princess Blue Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 23. Ocean Temple - Invincible Female Warriors Green Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 24. Nature Temple - The Splendid Cliff-Top Castle Gold Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 26. Holy Lake - Bloodthirsty Butchers Purple Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 27. Temple of Dusk - High Priestesses and the Berserker Rainbow Chest drops from Thrilling Friday and 34. Star Canal Town - Fight to the Death/Sea Serpent Assult Dragon Hearts Dragon Heart drops from quests Joyful Thursday, 6.Island of Trials - Shadow Warriors Flying Dragon Heart drops from quests Joyful Thursday, 18.Void Tower - Return of the Dead and Treasure Room Ruby Dragon Heart drops from quests Joyful Thursday, 28.The Pantheon - The Death Summoner and A Special Occasion Royal Dragon Heart drops from Joyful Thursday and 34. Star Canal Town - The Curator From Hell